Alan Caesar
"Hell or Glory" --'Alan Caesar' to Mirabelle Strauss in "Paradise Lost" Alan Caesar is a former sell-sword and the Guild Master of AEGIS, at one point acting alongside the other Heroes as a sleeper cell for the time traveler Damien. A capricious trickster possessing convictions and virtues to rival the Old Legends, despite his lackadaisical temperament. He sought to unite the most powerful warriors under his own banner during the KingdomFall Crisis, but his plans ultimately fell to ruin when The Long Night swallowed the realm in darkness. Still Caesar aims to amass his clan despite the destruction wrought the world over, eradicating the many nightmares that now threaten to snuff out what remains of humanity. He is currently the rightful wielder of Fenrir, an Archshard of terrible destructive potential. History Born far to the South of the mainland, Alan grew up among fighters, hired hands and killers of every stripe. He took to the craft with a natural talent for violence himself, learning the art of battle well before most children his age. The consequences of growing up with cutthroats inevitably shaped much of the young Caesar's upbringing, ultimately making him ill suited for many of the less exciting facets of polite society. Caesar is the middle child of Alyson Caesar, a disgraced Knight who previously swore fealty to the Aurels. Following her disbandment from the royal family, the renegade knight carved out a new existence far from the realm. Forging the mercenary clan Titan and eventually giving birth to Alan and his two siblings, Alex and Alexis. While all three of her children would go on to become warriors, Caesar most closely followed in his mother's footsteps, already garnering a frightful reputation well into his adolescence. Eventually he began a career as a sell-sword for Titan, embarking on any number of jobs along with his siblings. The young trio carved themselves a slice of glory with time, quickly demonstrating prowess as some of the most capable members of their clan. All three youths hardened by a life spent in the company of fiends and Reavers, as well as instruction from their mother on the art of combat. Caesar himself honed his skills as a hand to hand combatant, determined to follow closely in the footsteps of his predecessor. Much of the mercenary's young life became devoted to the pursuit of strength and glory, his many expeditions merely a means to become powerful enough that he might eventually claim leadership of Titan, needing superior might in order to acquire the position by right of conquest. By the closing of his adolescence, Alan had risen in status among his clan and family both. A Reaver feared and respected throughout the continent of Valaris, known for his many hard fought conflicts and his unorthodox style of bare handed combat. Titan continued to profit from the strife and insurgency broiling in the mainland, a stark contrast to the calm that had enveloped the kingdoms the North for the past decade. In the midst of this turbulent period Caesar inevitably came to cross paths with GodLess and his supercilious band of secretive phantoms, similarly coming into contact with opposing forces of the Pale in the form of a mysterious pair of travelers. Alan initially rebuffed the travelers request for help, insisting that his place with with Titan. On the heels of these encounters however the mainland fell under a pall of anomalous activity, culminating in the destruction of the entire region of Valaris, Caesar averted total disaster, aided by a pair of time travelers named Damien and Relena. The Reaver engaged in a hard fought campaign against an invasive blight, unable to prevent the horrible corruption from swallowing up the realm at the cost of nearly all of Titan's forces. Despite his reservations, Damien assured Alan he would need to be ready for another incident of greater severity, advising him to set out in search of the Isaac iterations in addition to seven "Brides" who would need to be gathered and hidden away when the time came. With less information than he liked, Caesar never the less endeavored to aid this mysterious pair for the good of the whole world. Vowing to muster an army at his back and defend the realm over from the promised destruction that would follow on the heels of this "Long Night". With Titan in shambles and his own survival unbeknownst to the remainder of his clan, Caesar set out on his quest with Damien's truths guiding his steps. The former sell-sword began his journey by putting Aurelis in his sights, vowing to speak nothing of the nightmare that had destroyed his home lest the truth hasten the chain of events Damien believed would destroy everything. Personality Quick with his wit and slow to anger, Alan Caesar is a man who knows neither fear nor discretion by and large. His temperament is most always one of ease and whimsy, whether this is due to the terrible weight of his quest or in spite of it remains to be seen. What is certain is that a lifetime of strife and combat seems to have affected his views on the world considerably, the Reaver himself has an appetite for glory and a stomach for all the hard truths he might face traveling such a path. Since his early origins in the fold Alan has shown himself to be a largely uninterested in the mundane trappings of life, indeed he has and continues to display the ideal temperament for an adventurer hard set on attaining immortality through fame. In his conquest for glory however Caesar has shown several times that he lacks the caution of common men, and the decency of more honorable figures such as Tenebris or Aqua. Though his actions and abilities have led to the deaths of a great many innocents throughout his travels, Alan remains nonplussed, this may however be due to the fact that these acts were all unintentional. Despite his lack of concern with these tragedies he previously erred towards discretion and attempted to keep Lillith from witnessing Tenebris's apparent demise, demonstrating a firm enough grasp over empathy when it concerns his friends. Though he may be callous at times, Caesar is far from a despot. And quite contrary to this he has displayed remarkable talents for guile and duplicity when dealing with those beyond the scope of the Heroes. The nature of his diplomacy can very often be equated to the exchange of power he holds with his opponent. Finding himself at odds with powerful, influential groups like the Graves or the Second Sons encouraged the Reaver to employ flexibility and open minded negotiation, all without obligating himself to any concrete agreements or exchanges. Still in other scenarios he has been predisposed to charm or intimidation, recruiting the then captive Elizabeth to his fledgling guild and cowering the otherwise arrogant Calixo during the battles in the Grand Arena. All this the Reaver keeps well concealed beneath his normally unassuming demeanor, Alan is more than content to let strangers underestimate his cunning both in and out of combat. Though it may detract from his truly sharp wit, Caesar's kindness and dedication to his friends is certainly genuine. What he lacks in savoir faire he makes up for in boisterous charm, often speaking with a heavy handed candor to anyone regardless of social status or place in society. There is seldom a situation too dire for Alan to withhold a joke, leaving him prone to indulge in his own crass humor at even the most critical junctures, to include many of his near brushes with death. Much like somberness, anger is just as slow to come to the Reaver, the tolerant creature of his frustration seldom stirring. Only the most vile and repugnant of those encountered by the Heroes have ever earned his genuine ire. Being as much of a character in battle as he is in person, Caesar prides himself on having very few living enemies save for the likes of Benjamin and Daedalus. His prowess in combat and conviction to the realm have served to mold the Reaver into a near peerless opponent, one who holds no reservations with regards to destroying monsters and enemies of mankind. Ultimately Caesar is as fond of his friends and allies as any member of the Heroes, but it wasn't until the events of the Dead Hand Arc that he fell in love. Encountering the hijacked Prime Source, Mirabelle Strauss, and managing to rescue her from the thrall of the Observer after a brief conflict. She immediately joined the other recovered members of Fairy Tail, unwittingly setting Alan down a road less traveled as the two eventually set out West to rescue aid Tenebris in the Free Provinces. The Source initially had Caesar taken with her beauty, but since their meeting her gentler nature and genuine personality continued to afflict the Reaver, leaving him at odds with his normally distant and capricious mannerisms. Their tryst relationship remains as fragile as anything sewn in such disastrous times, nevertheless Mirabelle remains a steadfast element in Alan's life, often goading him into more discrete solutions and acting as the more reserved half of their partnership. Following the disastrous conclusion of the KingomFall Crisis the two became closer than before, Mira demonstrating a tremendous degree of compassion for the Reaver in his darkest hour, while he in turn undertook great perils to recover her then missing sister Lissandra. Their bond has continued to endure the tests of time and strife both, and the two became wed at an unknown point between the events of KIngdomFall and Our Darkest Days. Appearance Alan stands roughly 6 feet 2 inches in height. His wiry yet muscular frame betraying the Reaver's true strength. He possesses a shaved head of brown hair that tapers into a short mohawk reaching down to the back of his neck. His eyes, often described as intense or piercing, are dull green in coloration and rest above a deep scar stretching across the bridge of the mercenary's nose. His only bodily modification at the onset of his adventure was a brand marking him as a member of Titan, branded into the skin above his left shoulder. Upon his introduction Caesar donned a worn red tunic and equally threadbare pants that were black in color tucked into a pair of light brown boots. His traveling equipment consisted of a small satchel and a battered metal canteen. Following his inadvertent Phazon Corruption, Caesar became a Carrier. His vital processes crawled to a halt, the state of false undeath lending to his severely ashen complexion. His skin would blacken and crystallize into a shell of chitin whenever he tapped into his power and his eyes became discolored to a pale blue like all Carriers infected with rampant Phazon. After this brief stint as a monster, Caesar eventually learned of a way to purge himself of the mutagenic agent with the help of Caais. The process succeeded handily, returning the Reaver to his normal appearance as a human. At his paramour's insistence, Caesar reluctantly reinvented himself in the Free Provinces. Donning a simple white shirt beneath a jacket of magically reinforced black fibers, he wore the sleeves rolled up past his elbows with the garment etching blue lightning bolt patterns along the back and sleeves whenever he used his Devil Fruit abilities. From the waist down he opted for black trousers in better condition held up with a red belt, his feet shod with black shoes and bandages covering his ankles. He retained this appearance up to the events of present, suffering the loss of his right arm at the elbow after a brutal engagement with the resurrected Master Aqua. Soon after this however he became the wielder of the Archshard Fenrir. Utilizing the weapon reinforced his spine and arms with overlapping plates of sharp, hyper-durable metal, the alien material generating surges of red electrical energy beneath it's surface. The palms of the gauntlets possessed a pair of amber colored reptilian eyes, presumably associated with the weapon's nature as a remnant of the mysterious entities. The same armored material also reinforced Caesar's calves and feet, a single molded plate able to cover his lower face as well. This particular piece appears more ornamental than protective in nature. Whilst employing Fenrir, his electrokinesis noticeably generated black lightning with a sharp red tint. Powers and Abilities Lightning War(Blitzkrieg)-Caesar possesses a vast and terrifying arsenal structured around his Electrokinesis. The Enhanced acquired this ability following his consumption of the Rumble Rumble Fruit, augmenting his fearsome fisticuffs with the fury of a raging storm. The Lightning War Style most suitably arms the Reaver for deliberate, head on confrontations, allowing him to stagger and topple the sturdiest opponents with ease. This fighting technique remains a staple of Caesar's combatives despite his ever evolving Devil Fruit powers. * Lightning War: Thunder Hook(Blitzkrieg:Donner Haken)-Caesar can imbue every blow with the fury of a Thunder God, employing this ability as a steadfast and lethal component of his attacks. His bare handed strikes are capable of channeling high voltages, delivering a wicked shock and a snappily discharged burst of magnetism against opponents. This power amplifies his impressive breadth of unarmed proficiency, making the Reaver's every blow a potentially deadly incursion for close quarters enemies. Even those steadfast and hardy enough to resist the damaging electrical currents are often left staggered and flung from their sure footing by the intense electromagnetic currents. * Lightning War: Storm Step(Blitzkrieg:Sturm Schritt)-The versatile nature of the Logia Type ensures that Caesar can escape even the most harrowing of situations in and out of combat, his body enhanced with an uncanny immunity to most mundane forms of injury. What began as a simple means of dispersing his physical form gradually evolved into the ideal method for rapidly traversing spaces, the Reaver can warp in this manner by deconstructing his physical body into a shower of sparks and transposing himself to any location in his direct line of sight. The natural disadvantages behind such a rigid mode of movement are easily trumped by Caesar's rapid and skillful application of the aforementioned power in most situations, making it's only weaknesses the sort that might be expected from any Devil Fruit power. In many scenarios Caesar has already demonstrated glaring vulnerability to Armament and weaponized Seastone. * Lightning War: Storm Body(Blitzkrieg:Sturm Korper)-Caesar can generate and conduct a tremendous amount of electricity at no risk to himself, immersing his body in a ward of terrifying voltage and intensely fluctuating currents of magnetism. This ability makes him the furthest thing from an attractive target, delivering an instantaneous shock to opponents who make physical contact with his body. All the while his powerful magnetic fields ensure most attacks will land with a much reduced impact, small arms fire being deaccelerated enough to pose no real threat. This power offers an ideal balance between defensive discretion and offensive shrewdness, requiring mere seconds between discharges of electricity provided Caesar is lively and uninjured. The same electrical discharges are known for inflicting more severe effects on metallic constructs and weaponry. * Lightning War: Storm Soul(Blitzkrieg:Sturm Seele)-Caesar has armed and tempered his electrokinesis over the course of many rigorous battles, honing this deadly element into a blade with as many forms as it has conquered enemies. Applied in combat, this ability allows Caesar to produce electricity with enough intensity that it manifests into the very air, striking enemies from afar. To date his Storm Soul has been used to produce sizeable lightning bolts, explosive orbs, razor sharp discs and even massive impressions of limbs with equally staggering impact. This long ranged assault has demonstrated time and time after to leave most opponents at a loss to defend themselves, scattering legions of lesser foes with explosive impacts and cleaving through all but the hardest surfaces with frightful heat and kinematic force. Beyond electrically attuned enemies, there have been few known adversaries capable of withstanding this diverse dance of death. * Lightning War: Lonely King(Blitzkrieg:Einsame Konig)-Caesar generates levels of power beyond the scope of most Enhanced, making use of his Overclock mastery to sacrifice reckless amounts of vitality before harnessing and directing the sum total of this destructive blast. The massive column of pure lightning will tear a scar across any battlefield, obliterating any and all who may possess the misfortune to be located in it's path. This ability has thus far demonstrated enough force and intensity to wound the Eldritch Emissary, a feat though to be impossible with the use of mundane attacks. It's supreme effectiveness and it's necessity in battle are regrettably at odds however, as Caesar can only make use of it with most of his stamina either untapped or restored by a tremendously powerful healing spell. Shenanigans(Betrugerei)-An unorthodox style born of absurdity and low cunning, Caesar continued to refine his own personal brand of deadly nonsense well into his epic quest for heroics. Shenanigans Style aptly reflects his unpredictable and roundabout nature, providing a means of fighting opponents for whom Lightning War was either insufficient or too easily analyzed in the moment. In addition to more off hand blows and open palm strikes, Shenanigans employs an array of powerful electrokinetic attacks based in subterfuge or outright deception. This style exhibits overwhelming success against enemies who are often far too powerful to waylay with straightforward combat. * Shenanigans: Flickering Fist(Betrugerei:Flackernde Faust)-Caesar administers a blow without any rhyme or reason in this adjusted stance, a carefully tailored combination of motions and rhythm all ensuring that his opponent will be even less likely to defend against each strike. His attacks employ significantly less force, instead engaging in a ruthless campaign to undermine the enemy's footing and reflexes both. Each attack targets the motor centers of the body with keen electrical energies delivered on contact, ensuring a trade off for less physical damage is almost certainly rewarded with time. Even the most skillful warriors are sure to be left disoriented and off balance against the quick and relentless strikes, with inanimate entities demonstrating a singular immunity to the more dangerous trappings of this attack. * Shenanigans: Manic Minefield(Betrugerei:Verruckte Minenfeld)-One of the more subversive elements to Shenanigans Style, requiring Caesar to generate and distribute large amounts of unstable energy throughout the battlefield. These pockets of voltage can be triggered by the slightest shift in pressure, releasing swift and sudden punishment once triggered by a hostile party, the actual "mines" being largely imperceptible to the untrained eye. Only the most agile and alert opponents have any hope of evading the explosive discharge once an energy concentration has been set off, ensuring the Reaver has yet another peril to occupy the attention of his foes in battle. * Shenanigans: Ravager's Ruse(Betrugerei: Verwuster des Falle)-A deadly centerpiece to the carnival of Caesar's carnage, rewarding great risk with greater rewards as the Reaver wagers against the aggressive zealotry of his foes. Concentrating enough energy will allow him to store a massive charge until the opportune moment, manifesting a likeness of his own body to strike an opponent the instant before they are about to land a hit. The clone will unleash a single strike, targeting the most vulnerable portion of the enemy with enough physical force and built up voltage to inflict tremendous injury. Throughout various conflicts, this technique has been shown to be capable of manifesting from a variety of regions on Caesar's own body, often sprouting from his upper back, between the shoulder blades, but also manifesting from his torso in some instances. The likeness may utter quips or brief expletives in a distorted, static laden voice before delivering it's attack. * Shenanigans: Invisible Hand(Betrugerei:Unsichtbare Glied)-Caesar will muster up intense amounts of electricity for this attack, appearing to disperse the energy harmlessly at first. The true discharge instead escaping his body in the form of a massive electromagnetic anomaly, able to travel unseen over the battlefield at a very sluggish pace. The Invisible Hand will defer to Caesar's control, attempting to flank whichever combatant he has designated in his mind. Should the enemy be kept stationary or simply be herded into the range of the anomaly, the attack will engulf them immediately. The most immediate effects of this technique appear in the form of highly excitable gamma rays, released in a snap reaction of heat and light. This technique's most infamous success occurred during the Reaver's battle with Viola Curral, the latter suffering a violent and grisly demise from the invisible detonation, much to Caesar's chagrin. * Shenanigans: Think Fast(Betrugerei:Denk Schnell)-Caesar produces a spear or lance, varying in aesthetic particulars. Regardless, the weapon is always comprised of electrical energy. Once the projectile is formed, the Reaver will aim to either impale larger foes or goad more steadfast enemies into catching the incoming toss. Either circumstance is accompanied by a brief delay before the spear fulfills it's ultimate purpose, grounding the offending target to a massive bolt of lightning called down from the heavens. This roundabout attack has the effect of striking opponents during a period of supreme weakness, making it instrumental in his Shenanigans Style. Following a brief period to train and refine the technique, Caesar learned to pair this attack with Ravager's Ruse, enabling his likeness to strike opponents whilst they are focused on dodging the tip of the spear itself. * Shenanigans: Pie(Betrugerei:Kuchen)-Arguably Caesar's single most devastating technique, an attack with unrivaled destructive capability. The Reaver prepares a pie, often utilizing banana cream or cherry to solidify the malicious nature of the ability. Said pastry contains the sum total of experimental technologies, once designed to protect the Keep before they were weaponized into this unstable instrument of death. Caesar will then manifest before an opponent and hurl the desert directly into their face, rupturing the fragile casing of the core inside and generating a colossal explosion. This attack is notably limited only by the number of cores that Caesar can prepare in preparation for a conflict, as well as the number of pies. Sky Boxing(Himmel Boxen)-The third style to originate from an ever expanding repertoire, arming Caesar against some of his most deadly adversaries. Sky Boxing Style encompasses only the most swift and terrible of The Reaver's tools, amplifying and enhancing his fearsome electrokinesis with powerful Aero magics and Armament. This form of combatives relies primarily on southpaw blows, allowing Caesar to enter his natural stance while still leading with his right, employing kicks when the situation is suited as well. This style is also the kind most commonly performed in tandem with Fenrir, the Archshard infusing every attack with the terrible power of the ancients. * Sky Boxing: Tempest Blow(Himmel Boxen:Sturm Schlag)-Caesar incorporates his most tempered form of fisticuffs into this style, each swing sure to be followed up with a flurry of punishment aimed to cripple or incapacitate the strongest opponents before they can recover. This lightning paced frenzy is further augmented by the stopping power that comes with equipping Fenrir, a weapon capable of doubling the speed and impact of every punch while it is being utilized. Thrusters fixed to his arms and legs further ensure Caesar will be capable of penetrating defenses and shredding armor, natural or otherwise. The electrical currents generated by these blows serve to inflict lingering damage long after every hit, enabling The Reaver to hamper his enemies regenerative abilities if any exist, owing to the fearsome reputation of these combatives in action. Indeed this particular ability exemplifies the man-stopping element associated with Sky Boxing Style, solidifying it's importance as a tool to be used against enemies thought to be otherwise invincible. * Sky Boxing: Lightning Emperor(Himmel Boxen:Blitz Kaiser)-Fenrir pulses with malevolent power, the energies within ebbing and surging as Caesar is imbued with an ancient wrath. The Reaver's electrokinetic energies are consolidated fully within himself, granting an exponential increase in his speed and strength at the cost of any manifested electrical abilities. Even without his vast array of electrokinesis, Caesar becomes a raging engine of punishment, with the stopping power to match. While utilizing this ability, he has demonstrated physical strength on par with that of Prophet, with speed to dwarf the reflexes of the former. His unarmed strikes become capable of warping and puncturing tempered Adamantite, with his agility leaving nothing to be desired either. Although the transformation robs him of any teleportation, The Reaver can just as easily traverse short gaps with equal quickness, moving too fast for the untrained eye to follow. * Sky Boxing: Wailing Wall(Himmel Boxen:Klagemauer)-Caesar harnesses immense reserves of magic, swirling the currents of arcana through the terrible influence of Fenrir. This ability grants him a vastly enhanced variation of Storm Body, shrouding the Reaver in a cloud of intense electrical currents and exacerbated Aero magics. The technique acquired it's name from the chilling sound that is produced when the Aero magic infuses his electrokinetic barrier, the aforementioned ward granting Caesar conventional immunity to a vast number of attacks, his opponents risking a messy end in the event that they attempt to administer physical violence with the wall active. Invading Caesar's proximity for the duration of this technique ensures a retaliation from excessively high voltages and razor sharp currents of Aero magic alike. With a bit of practice The Reaver has learned to utilize this power in tandem with Lightning Emperor, with the resulting combination sure to hemorrhage his vitality and stamina at an alarming rate. * Sky Boxing: Devil's Deluge(Himmel Boxen:Teufels Sintflut)-Aero Magic swirls through the bored plates of Fenrir, wailing a cacophonous symphony to the tune of Caesar's vastly empowered electrokinetics. Attack produced and directed with this technique are infused with deadly wind based magics, explosions generated with a voracious appetite for the oxygen around them and buzz saws capable of slicing cleanly across the hardest metals. The Reaver can employ his wicked arsenal with confidence that his enemies know no quarter or sanctuary from the ancient energies imbuing every volt. Much like the electricity produced within Fenrir, his ranged electrokinetic powers become a discolored shade of black with a jagged red aura. Said attacks furthermore boast an immunity to anti-magic spheres and wards that would otherwise negate electrokinesis. * Sky Boxing: The World(Himmel Boxen:Das Welt)-The most powerful ability contained in Caesar's arsenal, it's potential outweighing every beam, blast and explosion The Reaver might muster up instead. Conducting millions of volts through the ancient bones of Fenrir, Caesar slams his fists together with a righteous cry, slowing time to a frozen halt down to each and every particle. While existence is frozen, Caesar can still freely traverse through his environment and interact with objects and people frozen in place, provided he would be able to manipulate them normally. Any changes he enacts, violent or otherwise, take effect once the flow of time is restored. Upon first acquiring this power, the upper duration for which Caesar could pause time was roughly 3 seconds. Since the events of the KingdomFall Crisis however, it has increased to a staggering 12 seconds, dwarfing previous meddlers such as The Rage and Master Xehanort, neither of whom had managed to reach such a prolonged period of stoppage. Electrokinesis(Stromspannung)-Caesar consumed the Rumble Rumble Fruit following the course of the Dead Hand Arc, venturing to the Lost Spire in Transia. Excluding his formidable menagerie of attacks, this Devil Fruit also imbued The Reaver with various powers revolving around the generation and manipulation of electrical currents. This transformation granted him practical immunity to electricity above all else, forging the former mercenary anew into a walking battery of fantastic and destructive possibilities. * Electrokinesis: Wind Rider(Stromspannung:Luft Fahrer)-Caesar can manifest supernatural cloud formations in the atmosphere, using these meteorological mediums to deconstruct himself and others into charged particle. The clouds can then be directed in any direction The Reaver sees fit, depositing him and any accompanying parties down to the earth with a brilliant lightning strike. The clouds are able to cross distances at a rate perhaps quicker than a typical storm, making this manner of travel a bit slower than instantaneous teleportation. It is indispensable however, as observed during the Abaddon Arc where it proved capable of teleporting various Heroes into the confines of the Free Provinces despite the presence of a powerful Scranton Anchor. * Electrokinesis: Lifesurge(Stromspannung:Leben Schwall)-Caesar can generate far reaching currents of electromagnetic radiation, dispersing these energies into a large radius in order to imitate conventional radar technology. These pulses of energy can afford him returns after bouncing off of moving surfaces, enabling The Reaver to detect entities living or otherwise if they fall within the range of this ability. Familiarity with a certain signature and the shape it produces upon returning can enable Caesar to recall specific people he's encountered before, but otherwise the pulse will fail to reveal any specifics about their appearance or current status. Unlike traditional radar frequencies, Lifesurge will flow in and around structures to reach it's maximum range, revealing any and all entities not obscured to the energies. * Electrokinesis: AED(Stromspannung:AED)-A precise mastery over his electrical manipulation ensures Caesar can do more than just destroy his enemies. Channeling minute concentrations of energy through his palms enable The Reaver to kick start a person's heart, effectively reviving them from more grievous injuries and stabilizing all but the most horrendously injured allies. The same ability can be applied to his own vital organs without the need for any external contact, drastically improving Caesar's longevity in battle. The same ability can be used to imbue party members with extra vitality, granting them the will to overcome any wounds in the present. This power can be administered as many times as Caesar is able, stamina willing, but it will gradually lose effectiveness over time. Even still an easy application and a consistent reliability stand to make this power almost as effective as a genuine healing spell of the same caliber. Enhanced(Verbesserte)-Alan Caesar is a biological human, one of the few living mortals with the strength and endurance to oppose the dark forces that plague the realm. His body has been conditioned to superhuman levels, relying solely on training to achieve the means to his ends. Unlike the former Isaac and Dr. Sterling, who have undergone numerous experiments to achieve their weaponized state, Caesar is widely considered the pinnacle of human resiliency and determination. In consuming the Rumble Rumble Fruit, he discovered the key to retaining his humanity much further in the arms race that embroiled the many factions by then. A powerful mastery over this accursed produce allowing him to triumph over some of the most fearsome and monstrous individuals to ever stain the pages of history. * Hand to Hand Prowess-The Reaver holds his reputation in high regard, touted among the likes of Dark Isaac and Erza Belserion, though testimonies vary he is largely viewed as the greatest killer who ever walked. Since his introduction to the Heroes, Caesar has always possessed an affinity to combat, carving through legions and felling the giants of history with naught but a well placed kick. His proficiency with bare handed attacks and skillful use of grappling can be described as the single greatest point to separate him from the likes of Isaac Sterling and Luna, the latter clumsily wielding inhuman levels of strength to crush their enemies. Caesar has the aptitude to fell enemies with twice as much strength as himself, vanquishing foes big and small with a keen hand and a sharp mind for battle. * Resistance to Phazon-Even as an unaltered human, Caesar possesses above average resistance to the mutagenic properties associated with Phazon Corruption. His latent purification and return to humanity seemingly bolstered this tolerance further, but even following his ressurection The Reaver still held a degree of vulnerability to intense concentrations of Phazon. After consuming the Rumble Rumble Fruit, his electrokinesis came in handy for the express purpose of nullifying the Phazon he came into contact with so often. The intense electromagnetic processes inside his own body proved to be instrumental in slowing or outright negating the symptoms of Phazon Sickness. This enhanced metabolic tolerance became essential once Caesar made a habit of engaging in intimacy with Mirabelle, who was a Prime Source at the time. Keyblade Wielding-Caesar gained the ability to wield the Keyblade following his accidental corruption at the hands of Horizon. His own Keyblade, Ohmwrecker, infrequently saw use in battle. Despite a lack of proficiency with the weapon, Caesar still employed a significant degree of Aero magics in battle. * Anylock-Many of the finer trappings of the Keyblade remain too elusive for Caesar, even still The Reaver understands the fundamentals of Anylock with enough proficiency to utilize the ability. His mastery falls into a moderate category, allowing him to circumvent simple locks and other obtuse obstacles easily enough. Superhuman Strength-Caesar boasts a tremendous physical capacity, capable of striking with far more brute force than most humans. His strength can easily be described as substantial, transforming his bare handed attacks into lethal weapons against men and monsters alike. Perhaps the pinnacle of his brute force could be surmised from his penchant for grappling incredibly large foes, lifting and tossing gargantuan enemies with ease. Enhanced Reflexes-Physical dexterity is less of a cornerstone to Caesar, possessing reflexes only marginally superior when compared to the average human. In combat this merely encourages him to employ the Rumble Rumble Fruit, relying on the consistent protection of Logia powers and rapid linear movements across the terrain. It can be presumed that his accuracy with firearms lacks any particular flare as well, this seldom prevents him from successfully employing long ranged electrokinesis however. Superhuman Endurance-Caesar is in possession of a hardy constitution, holding his own with the likes of Isaac as a sturdy combatant and close quarters specialist. His reputation for enduring punishment stands to pass the test of time, reflected by his history of continuing to fight even against life threatening injuries. The most grievous accounts of this being inflicted by Benjamin and Nero, and both times The Reaver still bounced back from the brink of death. This exceptional vigor is one of the many factors which contributed to his singular mastery of the Overclock skill, allowing him to sacrifice tremendous vitality in exchange for power. To date Caesar is one of the few legendary combatants lacking any form of internal regeneration. Heightened Intellect-Caesar is a time honored testament to deceptive appearances, the carefree and socially inept exterior giving way to a truly sharp mind. The Reaver possesses a practical knowledge on the art of forging weaponry, armor and even Autogear, the former of which he never had much use for. Beyond crafting proficiency Caesar also exhibits ample experience in tactics and combatives, utilizing stratagem in tandem with his tempered combat experience to overcome most any opponent. It can often be said that Caesar has violence on the brain, in more ways than one. Trivia * Alan is left handed, he fights primarily with his right hand however as a means to potentially shift the fight in his favor partway through a conflict. * Alan possesses acute musophobia, following an incident where he fell into a rat's nest as a child. The fear of rodents persists even in his adulthood. * Alan knows how to ballroom dance, a skill he picked up on a covert assignment. * Alan is 3rd in line to inherit command of Titan, behind his older brother Alexander and The Right Hand Charles. *Alan subconsciously sings old traveling and drinking songs, although he actively tries to avoid singing the more offensive songs around his wife. *Alan has mentally assigned theme songs for many of the protagonists. Tenebris' being Crazy by Gnarls Barkley, Briar's is Burn in my Light by Mercy Drive, and his own is You're Gonna go Far Kid by the Offspring to name a few. *Alan's Invisible Hand technique is a nod to the Star Wars franchise, being named for the flagship of General Grievous. Category:Characters Category:Deciders Category:Heroes